wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Pheasant
Pheasant is a female MudWing described with light brown eyes''The Brightest Night'', page 240. She is one of the six siblings of Clay, as well as the third-hatched dragonet of Cattail. Her mother is Cattail, with Asha being her aunt, and her and her siblings' father is still unknown, and will most likely remain unknown. She does not attend Jade Mountain Academy, while her sister Sora and brothers Umber and Marsh do. Pheasant stayed in the Mud Kingdom with her older brother, Reed. History Pre-Series Pheasant hatched along with Reed, Sora, Marsh, Crane, and Umber. She was raised with Reed standing in for bigwings due to Clay being absent and sold by Cattail to the Talons of Peace for some cows in order to fulfill the Dragonet Prophecy. ''The Dragonet Prophecy Near the end of the book, Clay made his way back to the Mud Kingdom. His siblings encountered him and were overjoyed to find him. They helped him make peace with himself, and despite protests, unwillingly let him go. Pheasant even states that maybe Clay is their bigwings, which he was. The Dark Secret In the prologue, the IceWings attack, and she comes to Sora's rescue. The troop escapes, and Pheasant said she gained interest in and started to read about the prophecy after they found out Clay was part of it, being the 'wings of earth'. At the end, she hopes that Clay will end the war soon. The Brightest Night Pheasant and her siblings are seen when Sunny and Clay go to the Mud Kingdom to send a message to Burn. Pheasant is wary to go along with the MudWings' planned attack on the IceWings to dive theme out. Moon Rising Umber mentions Pheasant and Reed doing some work for Queen Moorhen. Family Tree Quotes ''"Because our queen says we have to." "Well, it doesn't matter. What matters is we survived another battle, thanks to Reed." "So from then on, the bigwings takes care of all the others. Some of them can be pretty bossy or too weak, but we got a good one. I mean, you would have been a good one too, I'm sure..." "You were! You were amazing, Reed!" "That 's not a normal MudWing name," "Look at him. He should be our bigwings." Trivia * A pheasant is a breed of game bird that's usually brightly-coloured and hunted for sport. They are related to other game birds, such as chickens and turkeys. * Pheasant doesn't appear to expose herself very much, due to the fact that her personality is unknown. * Pheasant might still be mourning the loss of Crane, as MudWing siblings form a close bond with each other. * Pheasant and her sibling, Reed, are mentioned by Umber to be doing some work for Queen Moorhen. * Pheasant is most likely a strong fighter, because in The Dark Secret when the SandWing general told everyone to retreat. Reed told his siblings to retreat. Pheasant was shown sinking her teeth into her opponent's arm. Gallery Typical MudWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical MudWing (colored), by Joy Ang MudTransparent.png|A typical MudWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germanmudwing.jpg|A typical MudWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold PheasantTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing Pheasant.jpeg|By DroptheSeawing 1448640442972-1817335918.jpg|By Peril MudWing Sigil.png|MudWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing PheasantReal.jpg|A real pheasant 56684.png|Pheasant by Ta-ak|link=https://ta-ak.deviantart.com/art/H-A-D-Pheasant-710530841 Pheasant.png|Pheasant by QueenClam References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:MudWings Category:Dragonets Category:DP Characters Category:DS Characters Category:BN Characters Category:Mentioned in MR Category:Minor Characters Category:Soldiers